The instant invention relates to holders for electrical lamp sockets and the like and more particularly to a holder of the type comprising a casing having a pair of longitudinal casing halves which cooperate to retain an electrical lamp socket therebetween.
A number of lamp socket holders which comprise pairs of longitudinal casing halves are currently known. In this connection the U.S. Pats. to Larsen No. 1,109,589, Willets, No. 1,191,641, Klien, No. 1,228,028, Muldoon, No. 1,986,895, Benander, No. 2,169,868, Pollock, No. 2,360,444, Benander, No. 2,457,521, Benander, No. 2,505,518, Fromer, No. 2,874,366, Irvine, No. 3,416,124 and Collier, No. 4,101,187 represent the closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware. The above referred to patents teach the use of both metallic and plastic casing constructions for a variety of applications.
The holder of the instant invention is a significant improvement over the holders of the prior art in that it comprises a pair of longitudinal casing halves which may be of identical configuration for simplicity in manufacturing and which are interfitted in aligned relation to provide a comparatively rigid assembly which approximates a holder of unitary construction. Since the casing halves are molded of an insulative plastic material, it is possible to incorporate longitudinal ribs and grooves therein along the longitudinal edges of the halves as well as assembly pins and cooperating positioning pins and holes which elements cooperate to positively maintain the halves in registration. Also molded in the halves are inwardly extending hub portions having semicircular projections and grooves in the terminal ends thereof which cooperate in interfitted relation to retain the hub portions in alignment. Strain relief baffles extend outwardly from the hub portions in longitudinally offset relation to define cooperating pairs of adjacent offset baffles on opposite sides of the halves for frictionally retaining insulated wires connected to the socket in tortuous paths on opposite sides of the hub portions. Also provided and extending inwardly in the halves adjacent to the hub portions are raised bosses which have upwardly disposed notches therein. The bosses are provided for receiving the downwardly extending lugs on certain types of electrical sockets to prevent socket rotation in the holder.
The combination of all of the above features in the socket holder of the instant invention provides a unique socket construction which has significant advantages over the prior art. In this connection the two casing halves of the holder are firmly held in aligned relation by the various interfitting components thereof. Electrical wires leading to the socket in the casing are firmly retained by the strain relief baffles so that further strain relief means are unnecessary; and rotational movement of the socket in the holder is prevented by the engagement of lugs as formed on the socket with notches as formed in the casing bosses.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the instant invention to provide a holder for lamp sockets and the like having a pair of longitudinally split casing halves which are interfitted in aligned relation to form a comparatively rigid holder construction.
A further object of the instant invention is to provide a holder for lamp sockets and the like having offset strain relief baffles therein which cooperate to provide strain relief for electrical wires leading to a socket in the holder.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a holder for lamp sockets and the like having means formed therein for preventing rotational movement of the socket.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.